All is Fair in Love and War
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: An innocent snowball fight escalates into much more and Starfire proves to be a more formidable enemy than Robin could have ever thought. Of course he has one more trick up his sleeve. Pointless RobxStar fluff.


**All is Fair in Love and War**

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I would sit here writing about snowball fights if I owned the Titans?!_

"ROBIN!" the Boy Wonder jerked awake at her shrill cry.

"Star!?" he leapt from his bed and slid down the hall to where she stood in the recreation room. His bo-staff extended and his free fist ready to land a hard blow on Star's attacker he found himself very puzzled. She was staring out the window as soft white flakes of snow drifted to the ground.

"Is it not GLORIOUS?" she squealed, clapping her hands. He could have sworn her eyes were real emeralds at that moment, as she stared at him. He could see that look in her eyes; that 'I-know-there-is-something-wonderful-going-on-and-I-want-you-to-teach-me-so-I'm-giving-you-this-cute-look' look. Raven looked up from her seat on the couch.

"Wonderful…pointlessly small chunks of ice falling from the sky. I'm dazzled," She said dryly, returning her attention to the steaming mug of tea in her hands. Robin frowned. Star seemed to be utterly oblivious to the Goth's cynicism. She flitted from window to window, cooing with delight. Beast Boy poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Robbie, how's about we teach Star the art of snowball fights?" he asked, a wicked grin crossing his face. Robin smirked.

"Could be fun… where's Cy?" he asked curious as to where his half robot friend was.

"On a date with Bumblebee." Beast Boy wrinkled his nose. Robin chuckled. "He took the T-car, mind you," BB added with a slight roll of his forest green eyes. Raven lifted a perfect brow at the comment.

"Well… although I would usually never do this, it's Star's first snow and I say we have a boys versus girls snowball fight. With Cyborg gone it's even," Raven stated nonchalantly, secretly reveling in the idea of hurtling hard pack balls of snow at Beast Boy. Robin nodded.

"I guess there's no harm. Be ready in a half hour with you forts prepared. At 9:30 am, you can commence fire," he said in a mock official tone.

"C'mon Star… we have work to do," Raven said. Star peeped up at her friend.

"What is this fight of snowy balls?" she asked curiously.

"I'll explain," Raven said," a tiny flicker of amusement crossed her face. Robin swallowed. Explaining things to Starfire was his job for a reason…

30 min. later…

After explaining what a snowball fight was to Star things went smoothly. As it turned out, Starfire took the whole thing very seriously as her planet was a warring one. She plunged head first into the job of making the fort while Raven proceeded to make their arsenal of snowballs. When time was up Raven had looked up at the fort for the first time. It appeared Starfire had built an entire medieval castle from snow, complete with spiraling towers and battlements. Raven stared foolishly as Star continued to form huge snow bricks and lay them one on top of the other, sealing them together with icicles.

"I think it's done Star…" Raven said sheepishly. Starfire looked up.

"Glorious!" she remarked. The two girls flew up to the upper level of the snow fort where they observed the boy's fort. It appeared to Raven super heroes were incapable of creating normal snow forts. Robin had created a slightly smaller rendition of an army base, complete with tanks. The tanks seemed pointless. She shook her head. Just then Beast Boy poked his head over the front wall of the base.

"Charge!!!!!!" he said… giving a sideways glance at the castle looming before them. He blinked back his surprise and began to rush out of the base, hurtling snowballs at Raven. Starfire was about to join them out on the "battlefield" when a snowball hit her from behind. Her eyes glowed green.

"Glorpack!" she screeched turning and hurtling her snowball at Robin rather forcefully. Robin dodged. Her eyes lost their glow as she saw who it was. The simply stared at one another for a moment before a devilish (gasp) flicker crossed the Tamaranian's face. "I would usually refuse to fight you friend Robin," she said. "However this a 'play' war… is it not?"

"I suppose it is…" he said, smirking. She eyed him and then grabbed a snowball in each hand and threw them at him. He dodged the first and attempted to duck the second but she had expected it and aimed it lower so when he ducked, the ball hit its target. He lifted a brow. She was pretty good. Thus began a full fledged war between the two as they slammed one another into the snow fort walls, swung from the levels of the fort with bird-a-rangs and caused snowballs to light up with a conspicuously green tint.

Their good natured fight continued outside of the fort and Raven looked over.

"Good… you guys are here. We thought you deserted us… either way. It's been three hours… BB and I are going in for hot chocolate," she declared, holding up the green boy from the back of his shirt where he hung limp. "You guys coming in?" she inquired.

"Naw, we're…good…" Robin managed to get out before dodging yet another attack of glowing green snowballs. Raven nodded, unaffected by the rough play and simply walked away, dragging Beast Boy primly back to the towers with two fingers.

Robin chased after Star and then stopped. Where was she? He whirled around trying to locate her. A giggle sounded behind him and he spun in its direction only to receive a snowball in his back. He turned to face the front, holding his bo-staff out. He'd been using it to deflect Star's snowballs. Raven had taught her this game much too well. He was about to turn again when something pummeled him into the ground. He tried to get out of her grasp but found he had been defeated. He stopped his struggle.

"Do you surrender?" Starfire asked imperiously. He nodded, his nose scrunched up in distaste at the loss. A brief flash of evil brilliance crossed his face and he rolled her over so he was on top of her.

"I surrender if you surrender," he said silkily. She looked confused.

"But you just…how could I and…." She was cut off by his soft lips pressed against her own. "Oh… I surrender then…" she murmured as he pulled up to look at her. He smiled and kissed her again. It was so blissful there, the snow falling about them as they wordlessly confessed their love. It could have been perfect had a snowball hit Robin in the head. They looked up to see Beast Boy holding a camera. Robin stared daggers at the boy but he paid no heed, snapping the picture of the two as they lay in each other's arms.

"Shall we?" he asked her. She nodded. They stood up slowly, earning a suspicious glance form Beast Boy. Star smiled impishly and then they were off. Robin and Star chased a howling BB around the tower all evening; and when they were finally tired enough to return indoors, Robin and Starfire let all modesties go to the wind and confidently snuggled up to one another on the couch. And that… was that.

* * *

Author's Notes: Another one-shot that popped into my mind...Ah well I need work when it comes to on-shots because I can never keep the plot short enough. I had wanted to describe Star and Robin's 'Fight' more but it didn't come out that way. You know... for stories like these they need a genre called fluff. That's my opinion. Well. If you would... please review! 


End file.
